<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brand New Day by elyanis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951101">Brand New Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyanis/pseuds/elyanis'>elyanis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen, Grief, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyanis/pseuds/elyanis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami Sato takes a drive on a foggy fall morning through Republic City.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brand New Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A quick little drabble.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not often but sometimes in the early morning of fall Republic City would be blanketed in a fog. While most people found it eerie, Asami found it relaxing on her way to work. The street lamps were still out, the visibility on the streets was lower. It felt like she was the only person on the road, leading her to take the long way to work this particular morning.  </p><p>This was the first morning fog since the battle with Kuvira, the rebuilding process was moving along but it had yet to touch this part of the city. The uneasy feeling sunk in as she passed destroyed and abandoned buildings. Her city had never looked so empty. The feeling that this could have been the whole city if they hadn’t won crept up on her. Like a wave she felt the prickle of tears in her eyes as she thought about her father, how they worked so hard with Varrick and Zhu Li to get the mech suits finished. How those final moments with her father ended and she watched him die. She let the grief wash over her, she’d learn that these moments would suddenly come up and it was best to feel through them.</p><p>Asami had merged onto the expressway and as the road curved left she began to see the bright yellow of the spirit portal against the buildings. It broke through the fog and created an ethereal view, she could see the spirits from afar as if they were dancing. It was almost like being back in the Spirit World. A warmth burrowed in her chest as she slowed down to take in the sight. It was a reminder that they had won, with all that was lost they could rebuild something new and it had the potential to be something more. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Grief can hit you at the most simple moments. I hope you enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>